


Richie and Eddie Adopt a Kitten

by JanuaryEmbersxo9



Series: Richie and Eddie Scenes [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Adult Losers Club (IT), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Married Couple, Married Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanuaryEmbersxo9/pseuds/JanuaryEmbersxo9
Summary: Read the title.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Richie and Eddie Scenes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799620
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Richie and Eddie Adopt a Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> Another tumblr request.

“Absolutely not.”

“Aw, c’mon Eds, don’t be heartless. Look at her.”

Richie was currently holding a black and white kitten as him and Eddie stood outside. They were having a nice day, walking hand in hand through the neighborhood when they passed by a dog & cat rescue event that was being held at the park.

Of course Richie had to stop and look at all of the animals, ask 101 questions, and now he was begging Eddie to let him adopt a kitten.

“We can’t, Rich.”

“And why not?”

“Because I’m allergic!”

Richie rolled his eyes. “Sonia told you that when you were like 12, get over it.” Eddie scoffed. “Just hold the kitty and see.”

“I don’t want to hold-” Richie had placed the kitten in Eddie’s hands, hoping it would elicit _some_ emotion, enough to pull at his heart strings and make him change his mind.

At first Eddie was a little stiff, never had he held such a small animal before. Growing up, his mom completely dismissed the idea of ever having a pet and none of the losers had any so this was a new experience for him. From an outside perspective it looked like Eddie was upset, but really, a frown was just his natural reaction to most things. Once the emerald eyes of the kitten locked with his, he couldn’t help the affectionate smile that graced his face.

Richie stood back and watched with a smile on his face as well. Seeing his husband cradle a tiny creature, almost like it was a newborn baby, was melting his heart. The idea of having kids of their own someday flashed across Richie’s mind before he shook it away. He knew they weren’t ready for that yet. 

“You’re a natural, Eds.”

“Shut up,” Eddie responded, with no real malice, as he stroked the top of the kitten’s head very gently.

One of the volunteers came over to check on them, seeing if they wanted to adopt the kitten. Eddie admitted he thought the kitten seemed sweet but he declined the offer anyway. He pulled Richie along so they could head back home, but not without the lady giving him her card in case he changed his mind.

Later on in the evening, Richie and Eddie were back home and had just finished eating dinner. Eddie noticed Richie was a little less talkative and had a feeling it had something to do with the kitten they left behind at the park.

“You’re not mad at me, are you?” Eddie leaned against the kitchen counter, watching Richie at the sink as he scrubbed the plates they had just eaten off of.

“No, I’m not mad,” he sighed. “I just feel bad, ya know?”

Eddie didn’t know.

“All those animals… and I mean yeah, a few people will come around and adopt but what happens to the rest? They’re moved around from place to place, never having a stable home.”

Eddie didn’t really know how to respond to that. He did understand the point Richie was making but that was just the way things were, wasn’t much he could do to fix it.

He settled on, “Yeah that sucks.”

Richie finished up in the kitchen and came over to Eddie to kiss his cheek, giving him some reassurance. “No worries spaghetti, I knew it was a long shot asking you to get a pet, especially on the spot like that. That kitty was just too precious, I had to give it a shot.”

Eddie forced out a laugh.

“I’m gonna go shower. You coming?”

“In a minute,” Eddie said.

Richie left the room and Eddie fished around in his pockets until he found the card from the dog & cat rescue. He picked up his phone and dialed the number, praying someone would pick up.

“Hello? Is this Sheila? This is Eddie Kaspbrak, we met briefly at the dog & cat rescue event earlier today. I was wondering if…”

* * * *

The next day after Eddie got off of work, he called Richie to let him know he was coming home to pick him up. Of course Richie inquired where they were going but Eddie duck and dodged every question, leaving his husband in suspense.

They pulled up outside of the same park from the previous day and Richie’s face scrunched in confusion.

“Why are we here?”

“You’ll see. C’mon,” Eddie hopped out of his SUV and strolled towards the dog & cat rescue event that was going on for the second day. Sheila spotted the two immediately and smiled, meeting them in the middle.

“Hi, Eddie. She’s all ready for you, we just have a few papers for you to sign.”

Richie’s head whipped in Eddie’s direction. “Who’s she? Did you do what I think you did..?”

Eddie hid his smile and walked forward, leaving Richie in the dark for the millionth time that day. Sheila placed a cage on the table with the same black and white kitten they had held yesterday in it, causing Richie’s eyes to become glossy.

“I’m so glad you changed your mind and decided to adopt.” Sheila spoke to Eddie as he leaned over to sign a form.

“That makes two of us.” Richie beamed, although he still looked a little shocked.

“Yeah, well, my husband fell in love with this little one and quite frankly, I thought she was really cute too.” Eddie shrugged like it was no big deal.

“Eddie, baby,” Richie crooned, “you did this for me?” he moved in before Eddie could respond, planting a sweet kiss on his lips.

“I just want you to be happy,” Eddie sighed into Richie’s mouth.

“I am,” Richie pulled away with a smile so bright, Eddie had to plant his feet into the ground so he wouldn’t fall over.

“I’m gonna give it to you so good tonight, honey.”

“ _Richie,_ ” Eddie blushed, his eyes scanning to make sure no one could hear them. They were in public after all. Thankfully Sheila had stepped away for a moment but she still wasn’t too far out of their vicinity.

Richie just laughed and bit his bottom lip in response.

When Sheila made her way back over to them, Richie asked her what the kitty’s name was.

“She actually doesn’t have an official name but most people call her Oreo because of her color. You can rename her if you’d like to.”

Eddie looked to Richie for an idea.

“How about Miracle? I mean she has to be one for you to have agreed to this.” Richie joked.

Eddie shoved his shoulder but laughed. “Miracle it is.”

Richie peaked into the cage, smiling at Miracle. “I can’t wait to bring you to your new home, you’re gonna have so much fun with us. We’ll have to make sure you stay away from our bottom drawer though because those toys definitely aren’t for kittens.

Eddie shook his head, covering his face in embarrassment as Sheila chuckled.

Even when Richie said stupid stuff like that, he still felt fondness spread throughout his chest for his trash mouth husband.

If there was one thing Eddie learned in his seven years of marriage to Richie, it was that sometimes you needed to compromise. That’s what love is, right? Doing whatever you could to make your partner happy. 

He was grateful in all the ways Richie made his life better, and Eddie couldn’t even count on his fingers how many times Richie went out of his way to make him happy. It was time for Eddie to return the favor.


End file.
